Margaret Deland
Margaretta Wade Campbell Deland (February 23, 1857 - January 13, 1945) was an American poet, novelist, and short story writer.Margaret Deland, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Dec. 28, 2015. Life Deland was born Margaretta Wade Campbell in Allegheny, Pennsylvania (today a part of Pittsburgh). Her mother died due to complications from the birth, and she was left in the care of an aunt, Lois Wade, and her husband, Benjamin Campbell Blake.J.C. Levenson, "Margaret Deland, Notable American Women: A Biographical Dictionary (edited by Edward T. James. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1971: Vol. I, 454. On May 12, 1880, she married Lorin Fuller Deland. Her husband had inherited his father's publishing company, which he sold in 1886 and worked in advertising. It was at this period she began to write, first authoring verses for her husband's greeting-card business. Her poetry collection The Old Garden was published in 1886. Deland and her husband moved to Boston, Massachusetts and, over a 4 year span, they took in and supported unmarried mothers at their residence at 76 Mount Vernon Street on Beacon Hill. They also maintained a summer home, Greywood, overlooking the Kennebunk River inKennebunkport, Maine. It was in this home that Canadian actress Margaret Anglin visited in 1909 and the 2 women looked over Deland's manuscript for The Awakening of Helena Richie. As Anglin reported, "I never spent a pleasanter time than I did while Mrs. Deland and I chugged up and down the little Kennbunkport sic River in a boat, talking over the future of Helena Richie."John LeVay, Margaret Anglin: A stage life. Toronto: Dundurn, 1989, 116. ISBN 0-88924-206-2. Print. The Delands kept their summer home in Maine for about 50 years. In 1910, Deland wrote an article for the Atlantic Monthly recognizing the ongoing struggles for women's rights in the United States: "Restlessness!" she wrote, "A prevailing discontent among women — a restlessness infinitely removed from the content of a generation ago."Wetzsteon, Ross. Republic of Dreams: Greenwich Village: The American Bohemia, 1910-1960. New York: Simon and Schuster, 2007: 166. ISBN 0-684-86995-0 By 1941, Deland had published 33 books. She died in Boston at the Hotel Sheraton, where she then lived, in 1945. She is buried at Forest Hills Cemetery. Writing She is known principally for the novel John Ward, Preacher (1888), and her "Old Chester" books, based on her early memories of Maple Grove and Manchester, Pittsburgh, communities where she grew up. She also wrote an autobiography in 2 volumes. Recognition During World War I, Deland did relief work in France; she was awarded the Legion of Honor for her work. Deland received an honorary Litt.D. from Bates College in 1920.Margaret Deland, NNDB. Web, Dec. 28, 2015. In 1926, she was elected to the National Institute of Arts and Letters along with Edith Wharton, Agnes Repplier, and Mary E. Wilkins Freeman. The election of these 4 women to the organization was said to have "marked the letting down of the bars to women.""First Women Elected to Institute of Arts; Edith Wharton Among the Four Chosen – American Academy Makes Two Men Members," New York Times. November 12, 1926. Publications Poetry *''The Old Garden, and other verses. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1886. *''A Summer Day (illustrated by Louis K. Harlow). Boston: L. Prang, 1889. Novels *''John Ward, Preacher. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1888.John Ward, Preacher, Project Gutenberg. Web, Aug. 2, 2013. *Sidney. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1890. *The Story of a Child in Old Chester. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1892. *Philip and His Wife]. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1894. *Good for the Soul. New York & London: Harper, 1899. *Dr. Lavendar's People. New York & London: Harper, 1903. * ''An Encore (illustrated by Alice Barber Stephens). New York & London: Harper, 1904. *''The Awakening of Helena Richie'' (illustrated by Walter Appleton Clark). New York & London: Harper, 1906. * Where the Laborers are Few. New York & London. Harper, 1909. *''The Way to Peace. New York: Harper, 1910. *The Iron Woman. New York & London: Harper, 1911. *The Voice'' (illustrated by W.H.D. Koerner). New York & London: Harper, 1912. *''Partners. New York & London: Harper, 1913. *The Hands of Esau. New York & London: Harper, 1914. *The Rising Tide. New York & London: Harper, 1916. *The Promises of Alice: The romance of a New England parsonage. New York & London: Harper, 1919. *An Old Chester Secret. New York & London: Harper, 1920. *The Vehement Flame. New York & London: Harper, 1922. *''The Kays. New York & London: Harper, 1926. *''Captain Archer's Daughter''. New York & London: Harper, 1932. Short fiction *''Mr. Tommy Dove, and other stories. London: 1893. *The Wisdom of Fools. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1897.The Wisdom of Fools (1897), Internet Archive. Web, Aug. 2, 2013. *Old Chester Tales'' (illustrated by Howard Pyle). New York & London: Harper, 1898. *''The Common Way. New York & London: Harper, 1904. *R.J.'s Mother and some other people. New York & London: Harper, 1908. *Around Old Chester. New York & London: Harper, 1915. *Small Things. New York: D. Appleton, 1919. *''New Friends in Old Chester. New York & London: Harper, 1924. *''Old Chester Days''. New York & London: Harper, 1937. Non-fiction *''Florida Days. Boston: Little, Brown, 1889. *''If This Be I, as I Suppose it Be (autobiography). New York & London: D. Appleton-Century, 1935. *''Golden Yesterdays'' (autobiography). New York: Harper, 1941. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Results page = au: Margaret Deland, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 2, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Life" *Margaret Deland at Poetry Nook (6 poems) *9 poems by Deland: "June," "The Waits," "August Wind," "Summer: A fragment," "Easter Music (3 poems),"Spring's Beacon," "The Christmas Silence" * Margaret Deland at PoemHunter (11 poems) ;Books * *Margaret Deland at Amazon.com * "Works by Margaret Deland," Houghton Mifflin Chronology of Literature ;About *Margaret Deland in the Encyclopædia Britannica * Margaret Deland at NNDB. * Deland, Margaret at the Pennsylvania Center for the Book *The Wisdom of Fools reviewed at The Pittsburgh Novel. *Old Chester Days reviewed at The Pittsburgh Novel. Category:1857 births Category:1945 deaths Category:American novelists Category:Writers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:American women in World War I Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American poets Category:Women poets